Disaster Gone Right
by reina13
Summary: Bella's celebrating her 200th birthday and decides to take a trip down memory lane, through love, loss and everything else even Edwards betrayal
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella iam a vampire and today is my 200th birthday. Though my story began many years ago when i was still in high school and still human. I had just moved to forks, washingtion to live with my father charlie, when i met Edward my boyfriend who was also a vampire and my entire world the only thing that mattered to me. He was the center of everything and later the cause of my breakdown, my destruction and my disaster.

It was just an average saturday, I could not think of any thing to do i was so bored and my boyfriend edward was away for the weekend. He told me the family was going hunting and he would see me in a couple of days, as i sat there in my room i started to think about edward and i missed him even more. Than it hit me i could spend the day at edwards house. I thought it would help me miss him and the other members of the family less. I also knew his family would not mind me hanging out there for a while or until they got back.

So i got in my truck and drove over there and fast as my old truck would go.I pulled up to the house that esme spent so much time fixing up after the mishap with jasper and my 18th birthday, where he tried to bit me after i cut my that i blamed him it is in his nature he is a vampire after all. It was my fault i was not careful when i was opening my unwanted presents, i should have known better.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the house as i got closer i started hearing sounds coming from inside the house. The closer i got the louder they got, when i reached the door to the house i realized the sounds were of someone moaning. I began to think that maybe emmett and rosalie had stayed behind and that it was them that i heard. I hurried through the door and ran inside excited that might get to spend the weekend with emmett my big brother bear. I could have done without rosalie considering she hates me and all but i was willing to take what i could get. As i went up the stairs the sound got louder and i notice that one it was not emmett or roslie moaning, the sound was wrong and two it was coming from the other side of the house. I went up the stairs to find out who was there that is when i heard alice my best friend screaming out my boyfriends name. I could not believe it, i even tried to convinced myself for a minute that what i heard was her screaming jaspers name not edwards. I went towards edwards room to find out for sure. I opened the door and two things happened my heart broke and i became angry more so than i have ever been in my entire life, because i saw edward my boyfriend and alice my best friend banging each others brains out. I walked in and they were so lost in what they were doing they did not even know i was there.

I walked out of the room before they even knew i was there. I went back downstairs and grabbed my cell phone out of my coat pocket and called emmett, hoping he was not to busy to answer. It rang several times before he picked up and said "hey bella bear whats up did you miss me so much you just had to call me?" I told him that I needed him and the family to come home asked me what was wrong, if I was hurt.I told him i could not explain it was something they would have to see with their own eyes. "Ok we will be there in a couple of minutes" he said as he hung up the phone. I went out on the porch and sat there waiting for them. The next thing i knew there were cullians walking towards me. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was so angry and yet i felt so much compassion for what they were about to find out. Jasper and carlisle were the first to ask what was wrong. I looked jasper straight in the eye and said "go to Edwards room and find out for yourself if you do not already know with your vampire skills and all, and then we all will talk". I just set there until i heard the jasper and the others , I took that as my cue to go inside at least to see how jasper was. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or anything there of, so on with the story. Thanks to all who reviewed you rock!

CHAPTER 2

Thats one conversation i do not think i will ever forget. I walked in the door and up the stairs towards the screaming. It felt like i was on a wild theme park ride with my emotions so up in the air. One minute i was angry than numb, sad and a thousand other things all at once. As i got to the top of the stairs before i reached Edward's room, to my shock Rosalie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug. "I'am so sorry that edward the jerk and that pixie slut did this, they are no family of mine." I started walking towards the room where everyone was, rosalie took my hand and held it the whole way there. It was a short walk from the stairs to Edwards room but it felt like forever. As i walked through the door i saw emmett doing his best to hold jaguar back, so he did not try and kill Edward and Alice. I stood there still trying to register what had happened, Edward walked toward me and proceed to start making excuses about what he did and why he did it.

"Don't you even start Edward, how you could do this to me the woman you claim to want to spend forever with i will never understand it".I walked over towards Jasper to see if i could help calm him down, because he was about to rip poor emmetts arms off trying to get to Edward. As i started across the room i could still hear Edward begging me to listen to him. I walked up to Jasper and put my arms around him. As soon as i did he calmed down, because he did not want to hurt me unlike Edward. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in the face and said with all the compassion i could muster "don't do this he is not worth all the pain this would cause, your family still cares about him." I still to this day remember the look on his face,it was like he had been kicked in the stomach. I looked him in the face and told him not to waste his time with Edward and Alice, we would be alright he did not have to worry.

I stood there in the middle of Edwards room with everyone watching me and the only thing that concerned me at that moment was Jasper, with him feeling everyones emotions and all. After i talked Jasper into calming down i knew for the sake of Jaspers sanity and mine we could not stay there any longer."Emmett let him go its ok he's not going to hurt Edward or Alice." I leaned closer to Jasper and whispered in his ear "go pack a bag were leaving". I turned around to talk to the others and Jasper came up behind me to make sure i was ok with staying in the same room as Edward and Alice, even if it was for a very short time. "go ahead i will be fine"I walked over to where carlise and Esme were standing. She was leaning on his shoulder she looked so sad, almost like she was crying. Jasper and i are going to be leaving for awhile, we can't be here with them i hope you understand. That was one thing i never thought i would do, to tell them i was leaving and would not see them for awhile if ever."no sweetheart you don't have to leave we love you" said a whimpering carlise as i walked towards the door. I turned back for a second and told him and esme "i know you love me thats what makes this so hard". I headed for the door so i could find Jasper and leave when all of a sudden Edward had hold of my arm so tight i was sure he would break it. i looked at edward and said "you need to let go of my arm now" with as much strength as i could.I stared him straight in the face "let go of me". As i stood there in pain waiting for him to let go of me, i could hear the others telling him to let go of me to. I was tempted to call for Jasper i knew he would hear me but i choose not to. Rose and Emmett were yelling at Edward to let go of me, they were so angry at him but both trying to control there tempers for the sake of Esme, Carlise and Jasper. I dont ever remember being so mad at one person in my life. I could not understand him did he think things were just going to go back to normal just the way it was, because if he did he was mistaken big time. "Edward you need to let go of me now or else". Edward looked me straight in the eye and said "or else what".


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THERE OF SO ON WITH THE SHOW

CHAPTER 3 "Or else this" and i swung my arm back and hit him square in the jaw. Of course that was an awful idea, him being a vampire and all. The punch was worth it completely but i also broke my hand doing it. I still can't get the image of Emmett dancing around Edwards room singing go bella go bella. That was until Rose smacked him across the back of the head and told him to shut up i was hurt. He told her "not to worry nothing could hurt bella bear she's a badass." Jasper walked back into the bedroom just as carlise started to examine my hand. He noticed my hand as soon as he came through the door and stopped in his tracks. Jasper ran towards me and asked "What the hell happened to your hand bella?" I was not sure what to tell him, If i told him about Edward grabbing me and me hitting him. He would be upset again and that would not help the situation at all. I was doing the best i could to hold it together for Jasper and myself. Jasper gently held up my arm so he could get a closer look at it. Jasper looked up from my arm and stared at his family and asked "what happened to Bella's hand, how the hell did she get hurt?" Jasper looked from one side of the room to the other at each member of his family, Jasper was so furious that they stood there while i was hurt. "Bella you need to come with me to the hospital, i believe your hand is broken in at least two places possiably more though, you need an x-ray. "No Jasper and i are leaving we have to its not good for us to be here with them!"

We headed for the door when suddenly Alice spoke up. "Don't leave Jaz please iam sorry i didn't mean to hurt you it just sorta happened"pleaded Alice. Jasper looked at Alice and for some reason he just started laughing. He walked over to Alice looked her straight in the face and said "i loved you with every thing i had. I gave you all of me, and what did you do throw it away on my brother." He took a step back looked towards me and then back at her and said "did you really think after what you did you could just say sorry and it would be ok, we are through forever there is no going back." Jasper walked over to me and asked "are you ready to leave?" I grabbed Jaspers hand "we will have to stop at my house and pack a bag and let Charlie know." Jasper looked at me with nothing but compassion and understanding in his eyes. I would not have been able to handle anything that day if it had not been for Jasper, he was my rock. Before we walked out the door i turned back and looked at them and i said "Carlise, Esme, Rose, Emmett I will miss you guys so much." That was the last time i ever saw them except for Rosalie of course. Jasper and i went to his room and grabbed his suitcases and threw them in the backseat of his fully restored fire engine red 1967 GT 500 SS Mustange aka his baby. When Jasper and i arrived in front of my house i just sat there in the car not knowing what to do or say. I felt like i was falling apart crumbling into little pieces and i had no idea how to stop it. It was like i had been drained of all of my strength, my energy my everything. I could not have even begun to think about what pain he was in with my feelings and his own.

"Please don't start this is not your fault, Bella you have no reason to feel guilty." I slowly turned my head away because i did not want him to see me cry. "Bella i can deal with the emotions in the air its you iam worried about." He leaned towards me in the car and just held me while i cried. I just sat there in the car crying on his shoulder loseing all track of time, after awhile i started to compose myself. "Thank you Jasper i didn't mean to get you all wet." He looked at me and with his southern accent in place he said "its no big deal its just a shirt darlin" and pretended to to tip his hat. Of course it sent me into a fit of giggles, only Jasper could make me laugh at a time like that. He truly is my brother in every way that matters. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before he looked at me and said "we don't have to leave today bella we could put it off a couple of days so you don't have to tell your dad now if you don't want to." I leaned forward and put my head into my folded handsto keep the tears away or try to anyway. Jasper put his hand on my back and started rubbing little circles on my back, telling me that was what his human mother used to do to make him feel better.  
I looked up at Jasper and thanked him for being there for me even though he was in pain. I turned my head towards my house knowing that i had to talk to charlie tonight or i was never going to do it. He squeezed my hand knowing the same thing i did and told me "i will be there with you though the whole thing no matter what i promise." Jasper let go of my hand and got out the car, walked around to the other side and opened up my door for me like any good southern boy. I got out of the car and we walked up to my house together the whole way. We got up to the door and Jasper looked up at me and told me "not to worry charlie would always love me no matter what." I open the door and walked in with Jasper at my side and i saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table. I looked up at Jasper as we started to walking over to him. He looked up at me and started to speak. I put my hand up in the air to keep him from going on. I looked him straight in the eye and said "dad we need to talk!"


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THERE OF THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY

CHAPTER 4

"Oh my god Bells are you pregnant?" asked my father as Jasper and i sat at the table to talk to him. I looked at him with a look of pure shock on my face that he would ask me that. I don't ever remember a time when Charlie surprised me that much. "Oh my god Charlie no why would you ask me that no no god no iam not pregnant!" I looked over at Jasper and relized he was laughing, i stared at him and said "will you stop laughing and help me out here please its not funny." He just sat there and stated in his calmest voice possiable "your right sorry no more laughing." I looked back at Charlie and asked "really why would you ask me somthing like that?" I put my head in my hands completly embarressed that he would even think that. "Well Bells what do you expect me to ask when you come home holding a boys hand and saying we need to talk espically when the boy is not your boyfriend?" I just sat there not really sure how to approch the conversation.I looked at Charlie and than at Jasper wishing i could just skip the whole conversation, but knowing i had to talk to Charlie. Jasper leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear "just tell him you got a scholarship to a far away school and you have to be there as soon as possiable." I looked at Charlie who was staring at me and Jasper, just as i was about to start talking he asked us "are you two dating? what happened to Edward, did you break up? I looked at him and gathered all my courage and said "Well Charlie to answer your question yes Edward and i are through and no jasper and i are not dating he is to much like the brother i never had."

I stood up from the table and walked towards Charlie and sat in the chair next to him. "The reason i wanted to talk to you is awhile back Jasper and I put in applications at NYU as well as applying for scholarships to go." I was so nervous that he would see through our act and call us on it. I looked at Charlie and said "I would have told you but i did not think i would get in." Charlie looked back at me and i swear for a second i thought he knew i was lieing through my teeth. "That's great Bells I'am so proud of you!" Then he stood up and came closer to me and hugged me which surprised me. Charlie has never been an emotional person. "Charlie there is only one thing though we have to report right away so Jasper and i have a flight out Friday." Charlie looked at me and gave me the saddest look i had ever seen on his face when he said "so soon your leaving so soon school doesn't start for a couple of weeks right!" Charlie just stood there looking at me if i didn't know better i would say he was about to cry. I glanced up at Jasper needing reassurance that we were doing the right thing leaving town, hurting Charlie and just everything else.I knew Jasper was feeling everything i was but i still needed to know everything was going to be ok. He looked at me and grabbed my hand smiling at me.

Suddenly i started to feel happy again and i knew he was using his power on me. "I'am sorry Charlie they need us there as soon as possiable to fill out paper work for dorms, classes and then there is also books and supplies, where going to need all the time we can have to get ready before the school year starts." Charlie looked towards me and slowly sat back down in his chair at the table. He looked at me and said very fast "oh so you gotta go i understand, i guess we should get boxes and stuff for your room you'll want your stuff." He started listing off everything we would need and what we had to get done, he was rambling. "Hey look at me calm down we have a couple of days," i said as i grabbed his hand to get his attention. I just looked at him unsure of what to do or say next, the three of us just sat there for several minutes before anyone said anything. Jasper stared at Charlie until finally he said "actually Charlie we were thinking of leaving most of her stuff here.

" Charlie looked at him with the most confused look on his face, in different circumstances it would have almost been funny. I was sitting there just trying so hard not to start giggling, he just looked so confused it was funny. "Why would you do that, she is going to need her belongings with her for her dorm?" I was sitting there wondering what Jasper had in mind i knew it would be easier for us if i left my stuff but i didn't know what he would tell Charlie. "Well we were thinking that she could leave her stuff with you here in forks, so she could be comfortable when she comes home to visit you." "That would be nice but what will you do when you get there?" Charlie asked as he got up to go to the kitchen to get himself a beer. "We will just pick up something when we get there. Plus mom is crazy excitied to decorate our dorms." That was pretty much the last anyone spoke of it for the rest of the night. The next couple of days past quite quickly. Jasper and i would hang out during the day and he would climb in through my window and stay the night so he didn't have to go back there. He tried calling but i would just hang up, same thing happened with Jasper and Alice she would call he would hang up. He showed up in my room one night when i was waiting for Jasper to come back. I was in the bathroom when i heard what i thought was Jasper climbing through my window. I started walking back towards my room, as i did i asked "what took you so long solider boy?"  
When i got to the door i stopped in my tracks, Edward was there in the middle of my room. "What are you doing here Edward? I don't want you here, we are through remember. "Bella you can't leave me your mine!" said Edward as he walked towards me like he was going to grab me or something. Just then Jasper jumped through the window. He crouched down preparing for a fight. It was the first time i got a peak at the MAJOR, the person who Jasper fought so hard not to be. Jasper walked towards us with his eyes locked on Edward. I was so scaried two vampires preparing to fight in my room, this was not good. I knew neither one of them would hurt me or Charlie on purpose, but everything was already out of control i didn't know what was going to happen. Edward reached out to grab me, as he looked at Jasper as said "you can't have her shes mine!" Jasper just looked at Edward and in the most menacing voice i have ever heard Jasper speak in he said "don't even think about it Edward!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR ANY THING THERE OF THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED OR PUT ME AS A FAVORITE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE REVIEW

Thank god Carlise and Emmett showed up and were able to talk some sense into them. After that time pretty much just flew by. I spent as much time as I could with Charlie,since I was leaving Friday. Finally the day came to catch our plane and leave forks. Charlie took the day off so he could drive us to the airport. Since Jasper was leaving everything but his car. Emmett was driving it to Texas to drop it off at Peters place. Jasper was sure he would take care of his car, plus it gave Emmett a chance to get away from them. Anyway I digress back to the story at hand us leaving forks.

That morning I woke up to see Jasper sitting in the corner going through my books to see what i had and according to him what i needed. As I crawled out of bed I had to ask "you do know that all but one of those are staying here right?" "True I guess but thats not to say you will never be back." I walked into the bathroom to have a human moment as I like to call them. As i strolled back into my room i asked jasper "What time is our flight?" In that moment his face changed from one of joy to one of sadness. He knew I was leaving one of the only people that mattered most to me. I looked up as I heard as Charlie started knocking on the door. Jasper got up and stepped into the closet, so Charlie would not see him. "Good morning bells did you sleep well?" asked Chalie as he sat by my bed. "Yes I did but i guess its time to get up Jasper will be here soon so we can leave." If I had not known better I would have said it was just a regular day. I had my human moments , started breakfast and Jasper "showed" up.

The next thing I knew it we were at the airport waiting for our flight. We were standing there with our tickets in hand about ready to get on the plane. I had no idea how I was going to say goodbye to Charlie, I was prolonging it as much as possiable. We stood there at the gate where we would board the plane and leave all I had known. Finally Charlie turned to me and said "well I guess this is it bells, this is where we say goodbye, Iam going to miss you so much." We just stood there by the gate hugging each other before i had to go. It was the most affection either one of us has ever really shown in public. The next thing I know the lady is calling our seat out over the intercom. So with one last goodbye to Charlie we grabbed our carry ons and started for the boarding line. Just as we were about to hand our tickets to the airline lady. I looked back at Charlie and in my entire life I have never seen him so over come, he looked as if he was about to cry.

Jasper had been silent through our entire exchange, I think he was just giving us our space to say goodbye. Jasper looked over at me and said" we don't have to do this you know." I looked back at Charlie my father and then back at Jasper and said "yes I do" and boarded the plane with Jasper by my side. I sat in my window seat looking out at the city below while shedding my last tears for what i was leaving behind. Jasper just sat next to me not saying a word just holding my hand. He was the only family I had now.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT IT IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Thank to all the people who reviewed or liked my story in anyway

Jasper and I spent the next two years traveling seeing all the tourist sites one could possiable see. We started in New York and spent one semester at NYU so we had things to send home to Charlie. We saw everything from Broadway shows to Lady Liberty herself. I had always considered Jasper my brother because I was in love with Edward. But during the time we spent traveling we talked about everything from his human memories to my time with Edward,he was there for me through everything. I felt so bad because he was going through same thing as I was and I was depending on him to help me through my pain. After the semester at NYC we went everywhere Indiana, DC, Seattle and anywhere else we could think of. We even saw the cheesy ones like the worlds largest ball of twine and the worlds biggest pizza.  
Finallly we had got to the point where we had seen most every site that we could see with Jasper being a vampire and all. It was also a few days before my 20th birthday and I told Jasper not to get me anything but does he listen no of course not. We were at a hotel in Seattle the day of my birthday. Jasper was about to go out to hunt since it was raining when he looked at me said like it was no big deal" we are leaving for Italy later so you should pack." I was sitting on my bed a bit dumb founded, we had never talked about going to Italy I looked up at him and asked "what do you mean were going to Italy?" Jasper slowly started to smile as he said" pack a bag and when i get back from hunting you will find out." So I spent the next hour doing as he asked, until i heard him come through the door. He came through the door after he hunted with subway for me. I walked towared him asking" so what do you mean were going to Itlay?" Jasper sat down and looked at me as he said "were going to Italy for your birthday its my gift to you and you are not giving me no lip understand."  
So thats what we did, we got on a plane and flew to Italy. I kept asking if this was safe with the volturria being in Italy and all but Jasper always told me the same thing " as long as we avoid them and there hunting grounds we will be fine." We talked almost the entire trip there until Jasper convinced me to go to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being awoken by Jasper telling me the plane had landed and we had to go. As we got off of the plane the excitement was getting to me, I was almost jumping up and down. Jasper took one look at me and said "i guess from the hyper jitters i did good with your birthday present." "No you did great Jasper I love it." We walked into the lobby of the airport without a care in the world not expecting anything or anyone, how wrong we were. All of the sudden Jasper stepped in front of me I didn't notice why at first until I saw the three vampires standing in front of us. They started to walk towards us and Jasper turned back towards me and said "say behind me at all time there from the voltura." When they reached us the only female of the bunch looked at me and Jasper and spoke in a very regal way and said "we have been expecting you!" 


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THERE OF SADNESS I KNOW THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED**  
"Follow us Aro expects you at the castle." The blond vampire said as she walked towards the exit. We just stood there dumbstruck until the two very big and very scary looking vampires led us out. To say the very least I was afraid of them, which seems crazy to me now. They led us outside where two cars were waiting. The blond vampire looked at us and pointed Jasper to the second car. she turned towards me and said "you come with me now." I stood there looking at Jasper for instructions, he came over to me and said in his sweet voice "its ok Bella just do as they say." I looked back at the blonde vampire and asked "may i ask what your names are?" She started to get in the car and as she she sternly said "Jane, Felix and Demetri." Jasper and I got into the cars with them and drove for what felt like hours until we pulled up to the castle. We got out of the cars and I walked towards Jasper and stood as close as I could without it being creepy. The blond Jane looked at us and said follow me were all required in the throne room upon arrival. Jasper looked at me and whispered "no matter what happenes in side we together in this." We continued on into the throne room, where we encountered the the three kings of the vampire world.

I will gladly tell you that walking in here that was one of the scariest things I have ever done. Aro walked up to us as he stated "oh how wonderful our guests have arrived." I still remember that first meeting he introduced himself and his brothers to us. It was not that I remember it was how he seemed alot like a kid in a candy store. Aro looked at us and said "you must forgive me you must be wondering why your here. Well our friends Alice and Edward were kind enough to inform us that the exclaimed god of war was coming our way and bring a human who knows about our kind." He walked back and sat down on his throne lookin back and forth beteen Cauis and Marcus his brothers. "We did not want to believe that one of the most legenday vampires would break our most important law, what shall we do" asked Aro to no certain person. Casius leaned forward and said"you know what to do change her or she dies." Jasper leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "don't worry follow my lead." Jasper stepped forward and bowed his head and "of couse we know the punishment for humans having vampire knowledge, that is why we came my lords to fix my brothers mistake." As soon as the words left Jaspers mouth marcus and casius were suddenly interested in our conversation. Marcus demanded to know "what do you mean your brothers mistake." I looked towards Jasper for guidance and he looked devious, I did not understand why until he spoke. "You mean Edward and Alice didn't tell you how Bella came about the knowledge when they informed you about us coming here?" Marcus and casius were angry I presumed at not knowing the whole story, and not thinking to ask just trusting Edward and Alice. Aro held his hand up as a sign to keep quiet so we could explain."What did they not tell us?" Aro asked as he stepped back towards started to tell them what happened when all of a sudden Aro stopped him and said" I wish to hear from the lovely Bella." I took a deep breath and began to tell him my story, I knew it would not be easy or plesant but I told them everything. When I finished Aro looked at me asked if he could see for himself. I had no idea what he was talking about so I looked over at Jasper. Aro guessed that I didn't understand and proceed to explain his power. Before I could agree Jasper informed Aro that his power may not work on me and it might be better to see it from his point of view. "What do you mean his power might not work?" "Well his power is a mind power like Edwards and he could not read her." Aro walked over to me standing right in front of my face and said"we shall see." All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and held it for a minute like he was waiting for somethhing to happen. But alas nothing happened and he started smiling like a kid at christmas. Aro stepped back and exclaimed at the top of his voce "a shield in a human that is wonderful. I assume since you mentioned fixing your brothers mistake youcame here to have her changed, so Iam going to offer you both a place in the guard."

Jasper looked at me and said "its up to Bella its her life. I put my big girl shorts on and turned back towards the kings and stated in a clear strong voice I was surprised I had "Yes we Will accept your wonderful offer." Marcus looked at us and said to his brother"oh just turn her already." "Ah yes we must have you changed as soon as possiable, Jasper if you want to do it you can." Jasper looked at me and replide "thank you master for the offer but I must decline I would not trust myself." Casius and Marcus went back to looking bored but Casius said "then call Alec he is the best with changing people." Aro smiled and said yes wonderful idea Alec come forward." Then all of a sudden I noticed him stepping forward, he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He reached for my hand and kissed it like something out of a romance novel, and said "it is a pleasure to greet such a beautiful lady." I could not help but think wow.


End file.
